Never Forgotten, Always Loved
by Hanyou 2 Youkai
Summary: [Ch5 Up] Inuyasha and Kikyou, a blossoming love that was abruptly halted. Seeking love and revenge, Inuyasha is trying to rekindle the flame and fix the shattered pieces. Please R&R!
1. Rejection

Never Forgotten, Always Loved

**Author's Notes**: As I have always been a fan of Kikyou and Inuyasha, I have finally decided to write an AU fic. Inuyasha wasn't bound to the tree, he was wounded by the arrow, but didn't die and neither did Kikyou. Now add the rest of the characters. Properly confused? Don't worry, just read and it'll make sense. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inu-Yasha for they belong to Rumiko Takahashi et al. Thank you for providing such a wonderful canvas for me to paint on!

**Chapter 1 : Truth Told**

"_Die Inuyasha!"_

Those words resounded in a half-demon's head. His recent rendezvous with Kikyou brought back some unexpected results and unforeseen pains. He plopped down against the tree he was shot against. He didn't understand, how could Kikyou have thought that he betrayed her when she was the one who bound him to a tree? However, the deep wounds that she carried were strangely shaped like claw-marks. Yet he did - nor remembers - ever inflicting it upon the woman he once loved.

The afternoon sun and the clean air brought a little comfort for Inuyasha, but it would never be able to fill the emptiness, provide answers he seeked, or help him in battle. All of those things he needed, but none was available. He stood up and brushed his haori from little pieces of grass. With his trustworthy sword in hand he leaped off into the distance, looking for the two things he wanted most. Kikyou and the Shikon no Tama.

Many leaps and sprints later, he saw a demon. About 5 times his height, the troll-like demon shook the ground beneath Inuyasha's feet. The silver-haired hanyou unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and used the backlash wave attack. Walking away triumphantly, leaving the dead demon, he continued on his 'quest'.

Nearby, a demon-exterminator watched Inuyasha's feat with huge eyes. She was amazed at his strength and started to question her own powers. She looked at her over-sized boomerang and felt a little intimidated by the man. Not knowing what else to do, she followed him. Struggling to keep up with Inuyasha's pace, she hurled her boomerang at a tree in front of him, hoping he would notice. She smiled as Inuyasha's head turned around, his eyes piercing hers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha spoke slowly as he approaches her.

"I saw your battle with that demon back there, and I must admit I am impressed." She said with a smile. Inuyasha gave her a questioning look. "My name is Sango, by the way." She broke the silence.

"Inuyasha." He said, still not keeping his eyes off her. Mistrust was written all over his face. And just like that, he was off again, not paying the girl another glance.

"Kikyou." He whispered, almost inaudible. Kikyou's head jerked upward to meet his gaze. Anger as well as surprise was written in her eyes. Inuyasha noticed something else as well, something that resembled affection buried deep in her chocolate eyes.

"Explain your presence." She snapped, her left hand searching for the bow and arrow behind her. Inuyasha frowns at her hard tones, but quickly remembered Kikyou's lack of knowledge about Naraku.

"No need to be alarmed." He said, controlling his urge to embrace her ... for now. "I'm not here to fight." He raised his hands, slowly approaching her in the process. "As strange as it may seem, I wasn't actually the one who inflicted those marks on your shoulders." He said.

She snorted. "Oh really? Who did?" She asked, sitting down by the river.

"I don't know ... but it wasn't me." He replied, moving closer to her.

"As much as I want to believe you, I have learned not to. My weaknesses caused me and my village harm. Don't even think about taking another step closer." She said, her features softened as she turned to face the water. Inuyasha ignored her request and embraced her from behind.

**A/N**: So? What do you think? Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Departure and Meetings

**Never Forgotten, Always Loved**

Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**: Thank you for reviewing! Even though I only have 1 so far ... but I appreciate it all the same. My apologies, my chapters tend to be short always. sighs Hope you enjoy the story! Kagome will come in soon ... Stay tuned! Oh and remember, this is AU I'll be changing the characters' background a little to suit the story... not major changes though. R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A young girl stepped out from the Bone-Eater's well into the morning sun. Tears still staining her cheeks, she embraced the warmth of the sun and the gentle winds. A recent fight with her boyfriend Hojo had her going through the well to seek some peace and quiet. That place, the forest had been her secret hide-out and home-away-from-home for little over a month now. She plaited her skirt and sat against the well, crying.

Inuyasha held onto her for dear life. Much to his surprise, Kikyou did not struggle against his embrace. "I swear I will find the bastard who did this to us and kill him." He swore softly. She remained silent for a while, just enjoying and reliving his company.

"Inuyasha, it does not change the fact that I let my guard down. I have duties and obligations." She replied and looked into his eyes. "It has been two years. Maybe we shouldn't ..." She trailed off, pain and memory choking her from within. "I am a miko, you are a hanyou ..." She continued. Inuyasha's heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

"I understand." He said. "In this case, where is the Shikon No Tama?" He demanded, causing a frown from Kikyou.

"What do you wish to do with it? Turn youkai?" He asked calmly.

"Maybe or maybe I want to turn human. You wouldn't have anything against that would you?" He asked.

"I don't have it ..." She replied, a little shocked at his response. "A demon took it apparently when I was unconscious." She said. Inuyasha cursed and walked off.

Into the forest Inuyasha leaped. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Smells like Kikyou is around." He said to himself and followed his nose. "The scent is somehow a little different ..." He noticed and walked right into the girl. He crouched down to her head.

"Who are you and why do you smell like Kikyou?" He asked, not bothering to be polite.

"Who's Kikyou?" She asks a little taken aback by this stranger. She looks up and sees Inuyasha. Her glaring eye bore through his and he takes a step back.

"My apologies." He bows and turns to leave when she stopped him and rubbed his ears.

"Are they real?" She asks perplexed. Inuyasha is shocked once again and breaks free.

"Of course they are!" He said offended and ill-tempered.

"I'm sorry ..." She apologises, tears pooling in her eyes again. Inuyasha sighs.

"It's fine, people do this all the time. Who are you?" He asks, changing the topic. The girl stood up and brushed her skirt.

"Higurashi, Kagome." She said.

"Inuyasha." He replies. "Pleased to meet you." He looked at her clothing. "You're a foreigner aren't you? Your clothes, they're different." He walked around her. She nodded. "Hmm ... you do look very much like Kikyou, especially your eyes." He commented. "Anyways ... I must be off now." He prepared to leave when Kagome stopped him once again.

"I'm sorry to keep you from whatever you're doing ... but I just needed to know, where am I?" She asked.

"You're in my forest." He replies casually. "Inuyasha's forest. And you're leaning against the Bone-Eater's well. But that is the extent of my knowledge."

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

Not long after the words escaped her mouth, a long centipede flew in her direction from behind. Inuyasha, as lightning-quick as he was, pulled out his sword fast enough to slice the demon in half as it flew towards him. Blood was splattered everywhere and covered Inuyasha from head to toe. Kagome was shivering in fear, hiding behind his strong frame, looking over his shoulder.

"Wwwwhat ... was that?" He asks fearfully.

"Some stupid demon who decided to mess with the wrong person." He replies casually, sheathing his sword, but still alert. He sniffs the air. "Your scent masked those of the demons." He concluded.

"You mean there's ... more ...?" She asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"You bet. Just stay behind me." He commanded and took out the Tetsusaiga. "Here they come!" He shouts as a swarm of demons small and large sped towards them at incredible speeds. Inuyasha stood his ground, showing no fear in his eyes as he aimed at them.

**Author's Notes**: That's all you'll get right now. Please review! Next chapter up soon!


	3. Battles

**Never Forgotten, Always Loved.**

Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ok ... I'm back! This is extremely fast writing for me. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I don't have too many yet, but we'll get there ... hopefully. As always, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot ... but I wish I did. While I'm wishing for that ... a million bucks would be nice as well. : )

The fight was over sooner than Kagome had expected. She felt useless to only result to watching the man fight. '_You're pathetic Kagome. You should help him ..._' she told herself.

'_Yeah right, a man like that would totally need YOUR assistance._' She retorted back. While Inuyasha was busy slicing demons' heads off, Kagome had crawled to the side, just to be surprised by the demons following her. Inuyasha turned around for a split second and found her gone, while getting bit in the arm by a rather large demon.

"Lay off!" He shouts, and he tore the demon apart. "Where do you think you're going?" He shouts, once he found that Kagome was running away.

'_Just give him enough time to rest._' She thought, still running and distracting the demons. '_Why are those things after you?' She asks herself_.' Inuyasha broke her train of thought as he jumped to her side.

"Are you crazy? Do you WANT to kill yourself?" He shouts and fights off a few more demons. "This is too slow." With one sweep, he chopped off another half-dozen heads.

"WINDSCAR ATTACK!" He roared, shaking the ground beneath him. But his attack caused a major earthquake to roll towards the demons at incredible speeds. He clasped his hands together and sheathed his sword. "What the hell did those things want from you?" He asked her, suspicious.

"I don't know." She replied in a small voice. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" She added quickly.

He raised his left eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He examined her, sniffing and carefully analysing her scent. "You smell pretty innocent ..." He trails off. "But I sense the presence of something else." His eyes shoot wide open. "I know what that is ..." His lips curved into a smile as he dragged her into the forest and where Kikyou was.

"Where are you taking me?" She yelped, frightened and struggling to keep up with his pace. "I'm tired and I want to go home!" She whined.

"Oh no, we don't have time for that." He was still dragging her by the wrist. "The sooner we get there the better, I'll explain later."

"NO!" She commanded. "I want to sit down. SIT! Do you understand that?" The second the word 'sit' left her mouth, Inuyasha fell to the ground, face-planted himself in a rather painful and comical way.

"How the hell did you do that?" He shouts, anger rising within him.

"I don't know." She whimpered, fearful of his towering glare. "Stop staring at me like that. I don't know what I did ... all I said was 'sit'." Inuyasha smacked into the ground again.

"STOP THAT!" He roars. Kagome started to find the situation extremely funny.

"What? Say 'sit'?" She teased. "SIT!" She shouts and down he went again.

He clenched his teeth. "Stupid wench." He muttered inaudibly.

"What did you say?" She inquired.

"Nothing." He replied dully.

)(

Kikyou wiped away the sweat from her forehead. She had spent the whole morning helping and tending to the injured farmers who claimed to have been victimised by a demon.

"Jinenji." She whispered the name to herself. She was enjoying a bath in river, wading around while relaxing and admiring her surroundings. "I'll have to check it out later, I suppose." She sighed.

She came back onto shore, feeling refreshed and replenished. The afternoon came and went as she tending to dozens more injured people. When night fell she retreated to the hills and layed on the grass, looking at the stars overhead and listening to the crickets' songs. A small sigh escapes her mouth as she thinks of Inuyasha.

::Flashback::

"Kikyou? Have you ..." Inuyasha began as he looked up at the distant stars.

"Have I what?" Kikyou replied, her gaze shifting to look as him. She smiled at his expression, one of solitude and calmness not often seen.

"Ever wondered what created those stars?" He finished. Kikyou was puzzled, she had never heard him inquire about nature before.

"Yes ... whoever created them looks after us as well, or so I believe."

"Really?"

"Yes, and we were put on this planet with a purpose too."

"Feh ... what may that be?" He asked, his head turned to face hers.

"To love and care for one another." She replied calmly, although her stomach was filling with butterflies, a new sensation. She bared a warm smile, and much to her surprise, he returned it. A cold breeze swept over them and Kikyou subconsciously huddled closer to him, intoxicating him with her scent. Slowly, he swings his arm over her shoulders and looked down. His amber eyes met their hazel counterpart. Kikyou looked up at him, her lips curved into a smile. Inuyasha closed his eyes and gently brushed his lips against hers.

::End Flashback::

**A/N: **Ok, that was another chapter. Mine seem to be really short don't they? But they usually contain all the information I want them to have. So yeah, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Arigatou!


	4. Presence

**Chapter 4**

Author's Notes: I'm really sorry for not updating for so long, I've been quite busy lately, and writing hasn't been on the top of my priority list. Anyways, enough about my sad life; go on and read a chapter of fluff! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the recognisable characters in this fanfiction. All I own is the plot.

* * *

"Presence"

Sudden warmth enveloped the miko as she stirred from her sleep. As she observed her surroundings, and took in the scenery, she saw that she was surrounded by tall grass and could see the afternoon sun above the tree canopies. She stifled a yawn and lay back on the damp grass and observed the cloud overhead. An unmistakable smile formed on her soft lips as she remembered the dream she just had, about spending endless afternoons with the hanyou whom she adored.

'Inuyasha.' She thought, 'How could he still do that do me, just the thought of him sends floods of memories through my mind. Remarkable ….' With a light shake of her head, she waved away those thoughts and headed down to the small stream. Her clothes fell away and the priestess waded into the cold water. When the water reached her hips, she began to swim and soon came upon a small waterfall. She stood up, removed the white ribbon and let her hair fall on her shoulders. A content sigh escaped her lips as the water ran its gentle fingers through her soft hair and flowed down her body.

Her miko powers instinctively told her that someone was nearby; her sharp eyes scanned her surroundings. She caught a glimpse of red. 'Inuyasha.' Without wasting another second, she swam to shore and clad herself. She was just putting on her haori when she heard the clearing of a throat.

"Didn't realise this was a bad time for you Kikyou." Inuyasha apologised, his face flushing a deep shade of crimson. He kept his eyes down but couldn't keep his eyes of the long shadows of her cast on the ground. The miko turned around and gave him an odd sort of look.

"What is it that you seek me for, Inuyasha?" She asked, speaking in her usual calm and distant voice.

"Ah well … I found this girl who looks strikingly like you," he began, "and something tells me that she has the Shikon no Tama embedded within her body." Kikyou's eyes darted upward and met his, a sea of emotion washed over her and she quickly looked away.

"Is that so … and where may this girl be?" She inquired, letting no hints of her internal torture show.

"I left her in the village," the hanyou replied absent-mindedly. He was too busy memorising every detail about the woman standing in front of him to notice that she was giving him an odd look.

"Inuyasha?" A small blush snuck its way upon Kikyou's cheeks. The word called to him, beckoned him to her and caused him to shift uncomfortably in his stance. But ultimately, he snapped out of his daze and muttered an apology. She giggled lightly, and to him, it was the song of angels, the most beautiful voice on earth.

"F'eh …" He muttered his signature response. When no other words could be spoken by him, that syllable - hardly a word, would do. And somehow, she always understood the meaning of his response without needing an explanation. An unspoken understanding was long developed between them. As each they were conservative and seldom spoke, long silences were common but not necessarily awkward.

Kikyou nodded and walked towards the direction of her village that was under her care, her protection. All her life long, the occupation required Kikyou to be something she didn't necessarily enjoy. Always on alert, always proper and formal, she was the symbol of strength to the villagers. She was their guardian, and in return they worshipped and respected her. Over time, even though she loathed her title as priestess, she had gotten used to being conservative, growing up at an early age and never showing any weakness. And now, as she was striding silently underneath the autumn leaves, her thoughts were properly under control and wouldn't resurface unless she wanted it to.

"What happened between us?" Inuyasha asked and dared a glance at the woman he once and maybe still loved. The hurt and confusion was clearly shown in his amber eyes, ones that he desperately needed Kikyou to see.

"I don't know." Was the simple reply, she on the other hand dared not to look at him. She knew, if she ever looked him directly in the eye, her heart would melt and give into his pleads. 'There will be a time for us, Inuyasha. But that time is not now … I'm sorry.' She apologised in her mind, hoping that he could read her thoughts. Her lips quivered slightly as the guilt overwhelmed her.

"Why can't things be the way they used to be?" He asked again.

"Two years have passed Inuyasha, as we both know, many things have happened. You know of the uncertainties of my job." She said in a weak voice, "Dangers are arising, I can sense it. I don't doubt you can as well, other matters have to be …"

She gasped as the familiar feeling of his lips on hers overwhelmed her senses. The hanyou captured her mouth with his and poured his soul into her. She accepted it wholesomely and without discrimination while all the time, she returned something in return. It was the comfort and assurance that she, and would forever remain so, his.

The moment was theirs, and no one could disrupt it. Not the demon known as Naraku hiding in the bushes, not the dozen villagers that had come upon them while in search of their priestess, nor the demon slayer that Inuyasha had met earlier.

"Lady Kikyou …" One man spoke barely audibly, his eyes looked as if they could pop out of their socket at any given moment now.

"Has that fowl half-breed corrupted thy purity? Let us kill him!" Another boldly offered. Inuyasha growled at the man's prejudice words and bared his claws.

"That will be of no need. I can take care of him on my own, thank you." Kikyou regained her posture and with it her voice of authority that was usually masked away when with Inuyasha. She needed not to command her needs, he always knew, how he did would always remain a mystery to her.

"As you wish, priestess Kikyou. If you would require any assistance with the slaying of Inuyasha, please do not hesitate to call us." The same man bowed low and retreated in peace.

"Damn them bastards …" Inuyasha hissed and turned to Kikyou, "Are you so ashamed of me, Kikyou? Must we forever hide from them?" He asked sincerely.

"Of course not, but do you really wish to draw more attention to us? Do not forget that I'm still a priestess until this obstructive jewel is destroyed. Then, I will be free to lead a life as a normal woman with you, if you wish, Inuyasha." She smiled warmly and assuring. Inuyasha was seldom embarrassed, but lately he had found himself blushing more and more, especially around her. He cleared his throat and brushed the diminutive amounts of dirt from his haori, remembering that he was not supposed to show weakness.

"Yeah …" he trailed off. 'If fate is with us, that day will come soon.'

* * *

Author's Notes: I think that was the longest chapter yet. Note that this is only Part 1, part 2 will come shortly after. Anyways, go ahead and review! I can always use constructive criticism. Just don't flame without a proper reason to. 


	5. She's No You

**Never Forgotten, Always Loved**

Chapter 5

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** By now you would've realised that I seldom update … but I do write once in a while. And this is one of those rare occurrences, so enjoy! As always, reviews are much appreciated. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inu Yasha but the plot of his story.

* * *

'_She's No You'_

The miko's features hardened at the sight of the scantily clad girl, and her amazing resemblance to herself. Her lips were pursed as she eyed Kagome from head to toe, observing the way her incarnation moves and always seems to be cheerful. 'Just a shell, like mine … but she does possess some sincerely within her.' Kikyou noted.

Inuyasha carefully observed his companion and her obvious distrust of the other human. Her displeasure with Kagome's outfit was evident in their conversations.

"How do you know she's me?" Kikyou asked, whispering in the hanyou's ear.

"Her scent, really like yours … and obviously by the physical resemblance." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly with a casual shrug of his shoulders. He was curious as of how she'd react.

"Oh, does she now? You've been in such close proximity of the girl?" She asked pointedly. Inuyasha was speechless.

"Are you jealous, Kikyou-san?" He smirked. The sharp miko was only slightly caught off guard by Inuyasha's playful suggestion. With an equal sly expression, she replied,

"Do you want me to be?"

Inuyasha, possessing not near the amount of wit and poise Kikyou did, immediately felt his face flush and at a loss for words. 'That's for trying to play it cool,' he scolded himself with a groan. 'She's too damn sly, even for this ol' dog.'

Kikyou, noting the amount of distress and desperation from her male companion to find a suitable comeback, laid her hand casually on his shoulder as if to signify that he needed not to reply.

"So, miss Higurashi …" the miko began to draw in a subtle manner the attention back onto Kagome. The flustered young girl took a moment of focus into her voice.

"Yes?" She replied in her usual cheery voice.

"Would you care to explain just how you came to be in our world, in detail please?" The miko asked, her expression turning back into that of complete seriousness.

"I'm not sure, really. It's all a blur. Something pulled me down the Bone Eater's well, that happens to be located at the heart of my family's shrine." Kagome tried her best to recall the situation, but found the images in her head rather blurred, unclear and perhaps even out of order. "Some really long bug, maybe a worm or an oversized centipede burst through the lid of the well and grabbed me with its creepy tentacles. She had human facial features and several lacerations … but not much of her appearance stands out." Inuyasha and Kikyou nodded apprehensively.

"What else?" The hanyou asked curiously.

"Some sort of pink light enveloped me the instant I reached the bottom of the well, and fell through the liquid bottom. The last thing I remember from that time was some distant screaming – probably from the bug lady." Kagome sighed, "Well and when I emerged from the other side of the well and walked around for a bit … I met you." She smiled, "You know the rest, Inuyasha."

"Ah … yes," the hanyou scratched his head nervously, "well, I don't know. Does she have the jewel, Kikyou?"

The miko nodded solemnly. "She certainly does. An operation must immediately be performed to remove it from her body."

"What? An operation? Isn't … isn't that a little dangerous? And I don't have anything inside of me!" Kagome protested, automatically wrapping her hands around her middle for protection.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha asked Kikyou, knowing that she's the only one with the ability to see the Shikon Jewel.

"Above her eight rib. About two thumbs down from her heart." Kagome's eyes appeared to have popped out of their sockets.

"You're kidding me … you remove anything that close to my heart, you'll kill me!" She stammered fearfully. "Inuyasha … please, don't remove whatever it is …" the young girl was on the brink of tears and crept eerily towards the pair. Kikyou and Inuyasha were becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the situation.

"I don't have a choice …" he muttered angrily.

.:8:.

"What is she worth to you, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked softly, her curiosity cleverly masked behind an emotionless façade as they sat on the grassy slope overlooking the village. Her eyes bore into his, forcing him to answer her. Inuyasha was usually quite evasive and was seldom pinned down, but that night wasn't one of those times. Shifting under her gaze, the hanyou opened his mouth to speak – but decided against it several times. "Well?" Kikyou spoke again, in her same soft voice.

"I don't know. Just a girl … I guess." The amber-eyed boy replied as casually as possible, but was failing miserably.

"You are a terrible liar, and I hope you know that." Kikyou laughed, her happiness shining through her bright hazel orbs while her voice, light and cheery (not at all annoying) brought new perspective to the woman, Inuyasha thought he knew.

The hanyou, in the meantime, only mumbled inaudibly and played with the leaves between his claws. "Am not …" was the only coherent clause that could be heard by the miko.

"Well, it's alright, Inuyasha. I'm sure the lady is very fond of her rescuer and I have no doubt that she is thinking of you right this moment." The miko grinned. Inuyasha decided to play along with the game.

"You … you really think so? I mmmean … I have no clue how to approach her." Inuyasha began rambling like a normal love-sick fool, making insensible sentences and fidgeting before the priestess. "I don't know for sure, but I think I might like her …" he continued, laughing internally at the well-masked shocked expression portrayed by Kikyou.

"Well, in any case, I believe that you should go talk to her then." She instructed in her emotionless voice, the sadness that she felt properly hidden behind a familiar façade. The miko stood up, brushed the grass from her outfit and was about to walk away when Inuyasha pulled her down fiercely by the wrist so she fell into his arms.

"So clumsy of me …" he muttered fake apologetically before closing the small gap between them, resulting in their lips meeting.

"Inuyasha …" Kikyou began, flustered and unsure when they parted. She hated when she loses control of her body, when her strong will and intelligence is overpowered by the impulsiveness of her heart, when her emotions are in total sync to the hanyou before him. While it pleased Inuyasha beyond belief to be able to bring Kikyou down to Earth it pleased the miko too, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"Sure she looks match those of Kikyou, and her scent is closely related to that of Kikyou … but she's no you." Inuyasha explained with a genuine smile, surprised that this time, it was the polite, sacred miko who silenced the half-breed with her lips.


End file.
